


Hashirama's (un)luckiest day

by HashiHimee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Hashi is a disaster, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: Hashirama being Hashirama. And the first time he sees Madara.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Hashirama's (un)luckiest day

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you won’t believe me but this thing came to me while I was putting on my jacket. Literally. I was half stuck, one arm in the sleeve and the other all weirdly twisted, and in less than a blink of an eye this story was in my head.
> 
> It’s silly, just a small little thing, but I really hope you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> Please let me know what do you think leaving kudos and comments below.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -Hh

Saying this wasn’t Hashirama’s best moment could still be flattering. Not that Hashirama had never found himself sprawled in the snow after a fall but still. This had been particularly humiliating. Hashirama cringed, squeezing his eyes shut already feeling a depressed mood coming. And thinking that it had been such a wonderful day until then!

But let’s start from the beginning.

-

The weather was perfect. After a heavy snowfall during the night, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue and dotted with fluffy and white clouds, fluffier and whiter than Tobirama’s fluffy and white hair, and Hashirama smiled and preened standing in front of the tall window, giddy with excitement and barely restraining himself from running outside wearing only his sweats.

With not so gentle prodding and after a quasi-temper tantrum Hashirama was dressed in his snowboard wear, grinning up at the sun like he had put it there himself, and holding onto his board beside Tobirama, who was scowling something fiercely and casting a gloomy atmosphere all around them. Hashirama wouldn’t let himself be drown in his baby brother’s mood so he grinned some more and purposely strode toward the ski run. 

And everything was perfect! The snow was just right, there weren’t too many people, Tobirama had finally stopped his angry vibes from contaminating the air, the sun was still shining brightly and Hashirama felt in top shape, ready to try that jump he still couldn’t get.

And then everything went to hell. No. That wasn’t exactly right.

Hashirama had felt like that time he would finally get the jump, speed, angle and everything was perfect, he was light on his feet and the board, and then mid-jump, upside-down in the air, Hashirama had seen the most beautiful human being he would probably ever see and promptly forgot to twist.

He had landed upside-down in a pile of snow, ass in the air and colorful board sticking out. Small mercy his face was covered. Hashirama did feel like an idiot, especially when his brother had to almost dug him out of the snow. That was the most humiliating thing. He couldn’t even get out of his own!

Hashirama laid on his back in the snow, staring at the now mockingly perfect blue sky and felt the first tears running down the side of his face. It was part frustration, part humiliation and part disappointment because once more he managed to make an ass of himself. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all!

The man Hashirama had seen – and it was just unfair to call him a mere human because he had to be something else, a gift from the divine! – was so pretty in his dark blue ski gear, tossing his long black hair over his back and talking to someone with a small smile on his pink pretty lips. Hashirama sniffled because he was just so pretty and he couldn’t wrap his head around that.

Tobirama kicked him in the side and Hashirama whined, earning a fierce scowl and a glare to which he responded with a pitiful face. His baby brother sighed, ran a hand down his face and squatted down beside him to hiss angrily “You’ve been embarrassing enough! People are staring, anija!” Hashirama sat and rubbed at his face and then realized that the beauty was walking toward them with a crease on his perfect face and a small frown on his pretty pink lips. Hashirama swallowed and stared wide-eyed.

The beauty said something but Hashirama was too busy staring at his pretty pink lips moving to really understand what he was saying. He needed to ask him on a date, now! Hashirama stood and the beauty, his baby brother and another pretty dark haired man – how could Hashirama even function surrounded by so many pretty human?! – looked at him. Hashirama swallowed, stared at the beauty’s pretty dark eyes and went to take a step toward him only to find himself face first in the snow, once more.

Hashirama had clearly forgotten the snowboard still attached to his feet, limiting his movements. He was just about to start crying in pure desperation when he heard the most obnoxious but heartfelt laugh he had even heard. The sound so rich Hashirama swore he would do anything to hear it again. It turned his head and stared at the beauty, laughing his ass off at his expanse, and grinned up happily. He sat on haunches and smiled waiting for the beauty to stop laughing. When he calmed down Hashirama demanded around a beaming smile “Date me please!”

The beauty snorted, raised a judging eyebrow and smirked challengingly before stating “If you’re able to pull off that jump you were trying before.”

Hashirama had never mastered a jump that fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Being my own beta is hard! Please forgive any mistake!
> 
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
